Boredom
by Graceful Amethyst
Summary: After a long day, Bubblegum is bored and Marceline is there.  Then again, she's not the most helpful person... or is she?  ;Sugarless Gum; Slightly NSFW.


_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Adventure Time. I do, however, own the dirty mind that came up with this scenario. Aww, yeah._

* * *

><p><strong>Boredom<strong>

* * *

><p>"So… what exactly do you want me to do about it?"<p>

The question seemed a lot simpler than it really was.

"You could be slightly more supportive to begin with, Marceline," The princess muttered in an annoyed manner, turning her back on the other occupant of the room and crossing her arms over her chest. "If I knew the answer to that inquiry, we would not be here, thinking and talking. We would be acting upon said conclusion to the aforementioned question."

"Look, Bonni, I have no idea what you just said." Marceline confided with a smirk, just a tad annoyed herself. Particularly, at Bubblegum's snappy attitude. Ignoring the smug tone in Marceline's voice, the princess simply huffed at the big window before her, almost burning a hole into the glass—or even burn her precious Candy Kingdom to the ground— with a vicious glare.

"I am bored, Marceline. There is nothing to do. I met with the Candy Council, filled out all of the paperwork I had waiting for me, attended a few charity events, did a public meeting with the Candy people, and now I have nothing to do." The last part was whispered, as if the princess was ashamed of admitting what really had her in a less-than-friendly mood, but her desperation was evident. Behind her, the vampire's lips curled into a wider grin, fangs showing right at corners.

"Yeah. I got that part the first time, y'know? Which prompted my question… what do you want me to do ab—"

"Marceline, if you're going to be so uncooperative, then, maybe I shouldn't have cal—" Bubblegum was also interrupted in her own small tirade, which had interrupted Marceline in the first place, when a pair of cold—Bubblegum shied away from the feeling at first— arms wrapped around her midsection. Not one to be deterred, even when the close proximity of the vampire was already proving to be quite distracting and entertaining, Bubblegum shut her mouth with an almost audible click, cutting her rant short and staying silent. For now. A pair of equally cold lips brushed her cheek in a fleeting kiss and slowly made their way to her neck. Bubblegum would've flinched at the chilly touch if she weren't already used to the feeling. Accustomed to it and absolutely welcoming if it came from Marceline.

"I never said I didn't want to be here. I mean, come on, Bonni. I'm right here," Marceline stated, voice husky and full of mirth. The statement itself was accompanied by her arms tightening around the princess and pulling her close, along with an amused chuckle. She then proceeded to rest her chin on her shoulder, glancing at the Royal Candy gardens outside of the princess' room, which Bubblegum was looking at. Or pretending to, anyway. Concentrating wasn't a viable option when Marceline was so clo—

"You know, I might have a couple of suggestions, if you so wish to be entertained, Princess."

It really was funny how Bubblegum went from being a very articulate individual, someone able to keep a coherent train of thought, to being a silent pile of melted goo whenever Marceline used terms of endearment. Or when she was close. Or when she spoke. Or when she existed, really. Taking a deep breath, she ventured out to ask about the suggestions the other girl had in mind, her interest piqued.

"What… kind of suggestions might these be, Marceline?" She knew her coquettish tone had hit the bull's eye when she felt the body behind her tense up just slightly so, before Marceline relaxed again, laughing and proceeding to list her ideas.

"You could…practice your whistling?" Bubblegum would have—should have!— been offended , rightfully so, but the playful tone Marceline's voice had served to keep her temper in check. That and the hand trailing across her abdomen in a most delicious manner. Squirming at the light touch, Bubblegum shook her head in dismissal of that suggestion.

"No? Hmm, what else?" The vampire pondered, hand slipping just under the princess' shirt, drawing little patterns by her navel distractedly. "Well, you could try drawing? Since you've been so into it lately…" She offered, before adding, "even though you suck," just under her breath. Loud enough for Bubblegum to hear. It took all of her self-control not to say anything at the obvious jab at her artistic abilities. Which were _most certainly_ above average!

"Marcie, you're not… helping…"

"Chill out for a second, will you? I'm trying to think," Bubblegum felt Marceline's voice and hiss more than she heard it, as the lips pressed against her neck dotted little kisses here and there. The princess wasn't sure how Marceline was capable of thinking at that moment. Mostly because, well, the only thing she could think of was the cold body pressed against her back and those li—

"Hey, I could sing you a song. Or something. I could go get my bas—"

A frustrated groan.

"I love you, and I love your singing, dear," Bubblegum interjected gently, tired of being teased and tired of being bored and tired of standing there idly, except not tired of Marceline pressing up aga— okay, what was she saying?

"I just hoped for something a bit more…" As she tried to find the right word, one that didn't make her seem so obvious and desperate, Marceline looked at her curiously, genuinely intrigued by what Bubblegum wanted.

"…engaging." The Candy monarch finished lamely, turning her head away to hide her blush—Glob, her cheeks had to look like cherries!- from the vampire's inquisitive gaze.

"Engaging?" Her friend repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yes. Engaging. Something, um… d-dynamic." Where had her ample vocabulary gone? What were words? It was an interesting question. Especially when Marceline's hand, which had been skimming all over her tummy, stopped moving for a moment, pressed against her already heated skin. There was a moment of stillness before she felt the muscles of Marceline's forearm flex and the hand resumed its path along her abdomen.

"Uh-huh. Dynamic and engaging." A blank stare was all Bubblegum received.

"Yes. Something dynamic and engaging."

Her hand ventured under her own shirt, easily finding the hand that was already there. With a gentle push, she slowly guided Marceline's hand to where it was most desired. Turning her head to the vampire—blush be damned!— Bubblegum gave her what she hope was a 'sexy' look, smouldering eyes clearly putting her intentions out in the open. A look of dawning crossed the other girl's face, along with a smug grin that almost infuriated Bubblegum. What was she waiting fo—

"Oh. So, that's what you've wanted me to do all of this time."

Bubblegum scoffed at the accusation. "You are wrong. It was not what I initially had in mind, but you just had to do—"

"Hush, Bonni. Now… say it. Out loud." The vampire hissed, baring her fang playfully.

"What? That you're a vampire?" She turned her head away from Marceline in a huff, feeling her cheeks grow warm. The vampire chuckled at the response, lips right by her ear.

"Yes. Are you scared?" The hand she had previously been guiding started its own path again, fingers skimming along the waist-band of Bubblegum's shorts. Bared fangs stroked the sensitive skin on her neck as Marceline turned her head to nuzzle her where a white spot and two small dots had previously been not long ago. The memory of that bite still made the princess tremble.

"I— please, Marcie…" When the time called for it, Bubblegum wasn't exactly above begging. Reaching out over her shoulder, she managed to grab a handful of the thick, luxurious black hair that draped over Marceline's shoulder. Giving a small tug, she prompted the vampire to stop her current movements and pulled her close, lips meeting lips. A moan inevitably spilled at the feeling of Marceline's fangs scraping her bottom lip, providing a most unique but pleasurable sensation. The slight pain served to magnify everything Marceline did.

They parted, mostly so the princess could catch a breath, and the other girl took the small pause as an opportunity to finally slip her hands into Bubblegum's shorts. Gasping softly, the princess threw her head back and rested it on Marceline's shoulder, clearly overwhelmed by the sensations currently rocking her body. She pressed back against her, moaning once more when a finger stroked her just right and the vampire went back to kissing her neck, forked tongue trailing along a particular spot.

Bubblegum knew she was going to bite her, as she usually did when aroused. Her body tensed further in anticipation, the hand tangled in Marceline's hair pulling her, urging her. She felt fangs growing longer and pointier against her neck, her other hand moving up her side and pressing against her chest. There was a hiss, a warning, before—

"_Your Majesty! The Council has called for an emergency meeting! You must address the sugar suppliers in regards to the postponed sugar shipments!_" Peppermint Butler knocked desperately on her door.

The sound made both girls stop abruptly, stepping away from one another as if they'd been burnt. Bubblegum fought to regain her composure and stop panting so much.

"Y-yes! Right away! Let me change, and I'll… I'll be there!"

The monarch shuffled around the room, taking off her t-shirt and looking for her dress, cheeks absolutely flushed in embarrassment and frustration. In the meantime, Marceline settled down on the bed. Or, rather, hovered above it while staring at her rushed friend.

"Hmm. Now I'll be the one who's bored…"

"…You're a butt, Marceline."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong> _I was bored, so, obviously, I decided to write about my favourite characters being bored, too._

_Marceline/Bubblegum (Sugarless Gum) is my current obsession (you'd know if you follow me on Tumblr), so expect a lot more of it. __For now, though, enjoy this little ditty.~_

_As always, it would be greatly appreciated if you review. Come on, I've been a good girl..._

_EDIT: FFnet was being stupid with this story, so I had to re-upload it. :C_


End file.
